Ken
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kekuatan yang diwariskan menjadi awal perubahan dalam hidupku. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

Hinata's POV

 **Ken**

Aku ingat dengan jelas. Sebelumnya, aku masih bermain bersama teman-temanku di taman. Kami mengisi lingkup area kosong itu dengan tawa canda kami. Semuanya bersenang-senang, berlarian ke sana-sini. Meskipun tidak bisa ikut berlarian, aku setia menonton mereka. Bayangan pepohonan meneduhiku, menghindarkan sengatan mentari untuk menumbangkanku. Meskipun hanya menjadi anak bawang, toh aku tertular keceriaan mereka. Namun, sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba terparkir di dekat taman mengubah segalanya. Beberapa pria berbusana hitam berbondong-bondong menghampiriku dan teman-temanku. Kami semua digendong paksa, dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dalam kondisi bertumpuk.

Aku ditempatkan dalam sebuah ruangan minim cahaya bersama beberapa anak lainnya. Saat itu, aku terlalu dini untuk mengenal perdagangan anak. Namun, sedikit banyak aku sadar bahwa beberapa anak lain diperjualbelikan. Sebagian dari mereka dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Seorang penjaga berbagi cerita tentang ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu adalah ruang operasi. Anak-anak yang tubuhnya lemah akan dimasukkan ke sana dan keluar dalam bentuk organ yang telah tercerai-berai. Itu mengerikan.

Tubuhku menggigil. Entah sudah berapa kali aku terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhku tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin atau cuaca panas. Ini gawat, bukan? Jika diketahui memiliki fisik lemah, aku akan berakhir di meja operasi. Tubuhku akan dipermainkan sesuka hati. Ketakutan meraba-raba relung hatiku, menjauhkanku dari rasa aman. Peluh terus membanjiri tubuhku. Jemariku bahkan terasa lengket. Seorang penjaga masuk ke ruangan dan memperhatikan anak-anak yang ada di dalam. Jika ada yang terlihat tidak sehat, berakhirlah dia.

Aku menahan batukku sekuat tenaga. Namun, tidak bisa. Satu batuk lolos dan batuk lain berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutku.

"Ah, selanjutnya kau." Penjaga itu mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku. Dia mendekat. Semakin dekat, seolah hendak mendorongku ke atas anjung untuk sebuah skenario terburuk.

Ketika tangannya nyaris menarik surai _indigo_ milikku, penjaga itu tiba-tiba terlempar ke dinding. Sesosok pria dengan rambut perak tertangkap retinaku. Aku terperangah. Pria itu menyuruh kami semua meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sayangnya, beberapa penjaga terlebih dahulu menghadang kami di pintu. Aku melihat beberapa anak terkena peluru salah sasaran dan mati. Sebagian anak yang masih hidup ikut merapat ke sudut ruangan bersamaku. Pria berambut perak terkekeh getir ketika melihat jumlah penjaga yang amat banyak. Dia menoleh. Pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Pria itu menanyakan siapa namaku.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," jawabku.

Mata sang paman tertutup ketika dia tersenyum. Paman itu menggigit telunjuknya hingga berdarah. Tetesan cairan itu lantas ditempelkan ke bibirku, membuatku bisa mengecap cairan yang lolos ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya mual. Namun, darah itu tidak bisa kukeluarkan lagi. Sudah terlanjur kutelan.

Paman berambut perak lantas berkata, "Aku memberikan kekuatanku padamu. Gunakanlah sebaik mungkin. Larilah sejauh yang kaubisa dari tempat ini dan hiduplah."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sang paman akan lakukan. Dia beranjak dan berhadapan dengan banyaknya penjaga di depan sana. Sang pria meraih pisau dari sakunya.

"Aku titip kekuatanku." Dia tiba-tiba berpesan, membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

Pria itu lantas menusukkan pisau ke dadanya sendiri, tepat di jantungnya. Darah memancar deras dan sang pria jatuh berlutut. Tak lama, seluruh penjaga di ruangan ambruk. Mereka tidak lagi meniupkan napas. Mereka telah mati.

"Larilah. Seluruh penjaga di bangunan ini sudah kulumpuhkan. Aku tidak bisa menyusul kalian."

"Paman …." Aku tak ingin meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah menolongku dalam keadaan memprihatinkan seperti itu.

"PERGILAH!" Pada akhirnya, paman itu membentakku agar aku membiarkannya mati di sini.

Mulutku bergetar. Jika harus pergi, maka biarkanlah aku mengetahui satu hal.

"Paman, siapa namamu? Tolong sebutkan."

"Hidan." Pria berambut perak tersenyum lemah. "Itulah namaku. Sekarang pergilah. Larilah dari sini."

Aku tak pernah mengenal pria ini sebelumnya. Namun melihat dirinya yang terkapar, tangisanku pecah. Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa dan keluar dari dalam bangunan. Hari itu, rembulan yang duduk sendirian di singgasananya terasa begitu sepi, menyaingi kesepian yang kurasakan. Anak-anak lain yang tersisa telah menghilang dari pandangan. Apakah mereka masih hidup? Apakah mereka mati? Aku hanya bisa berharap anak-anak itu hidup dan melupakan kenangan di tempat ini. Kenangan buruk yang seharusnya dikubur dalam-dalam sebagai sekelumit pandora kehidupan.

* * *

Lazuardi menyeruak di antara celah jendelaku. Aku meraba mataku, menutupnya dari kemilau yang membuat penglihatanku terganggu. Setelah mampu membiasakan diri dari teriknya sinar, aku bergegas melepaskan diriku dari kungkungan ranjang, mempersiapkan diriku untuk hari lain dalam hidupku.

Perjalanan di pagi hari selalu membuat dadaku terasa bergemuruh hangat. Aktivitas di sekitarku menjadi alasan kenapa hati ini merasa tenang. Pengantar koran saling bertegur sapa dengan pemilik rumah. Di sebelah barat, seorang polisi berjaga di dekat posnya. Seorang nenek tengah menyapa beberapa siswi yang berangkat. Semuanya berlangsung tentram. Kupikir begitu andai saja suara jeritan tidak meletuskan ketenangan pagi.

Aku melihat seorang pria menodong seorang pegawai kantoran dengan pistol. Tas besar di tangan sang pria motifnya. Jeritan tadi berasal dari seorang wanita yang melihat aksi kriminal terjadi. Beberapa orang tidak berkutik, mungkin perampok itu mengancam akan menghilangkan nyawa mangsanya. Polisi yang tadi kulihat wajahnya masih tampak ramah, kini begitu garang. Kerutan di dahi menghilangkan ekspresi santainya sesaat tadi. Dia mengangkat senjata dan hendak mengarahkannya pada sang perampok. Namun, perampok itu telah mendekatkan moncong senjatanya ke pelipis korban.

Helaan napas keluar dari sela bibirku.

Di dunia yang serba teratur selalu ada pelanggar. Di dunia yang damai selalu ada pembuat onar. Di dunia yang indah selalu ada keburukan. Dunia seperti itu.

 _Earphone_ di saku kini kupasangkan ke telingaku, menahan setiap suara untuk tidak memasuki pendengaran. Langkahku mantap menderap menjauhi lokasi. Tanganku kembali merogoh saku _blazer_ , meraih pisau lipat di dalam sana. Jimatku. Kelereng mutiara milikku terarah ke pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa ragu, aku menyayat tangan kananku sendiri. Darah bercipratan dari luka menganga di sana. Aku meringis, mencoba menahan perih yang tercipta. Lantas, aku menengok ke belakang, ke lokasi kejadian yang kini telah cukup jauh dariku. Tangan kanan sang perampok mencipratkan darah secara tiba-tiba. Luka sayatan muncul di sana, membuat jemarinya tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menggenggam senjata. Beberapa pria menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menaklukkannya.

Senyuman tipis kusunggingkan. Mencoba meredam rasa sakit, aku meraih perban dari dalam tas dan mengikat luka di pergelangan tanganku sendiri.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Usiaku lima belas tahun. Aku memiliki kemampuan khusus, yakni bisa melukai seseorang dengan cara melukai diriku sendiri. Kemampuan ini adalah kemampuan yang diberikan seorang pria bernama Hidan kepadaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Aku membalas sapaan yang ditujukan kepadaku, berusaha memberikan senyuman lebar pada siapa pun. Beberapa orang mengerubungi mejaku dan menjadikannya markas untuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Aku hanya terlibat sebagai pihak pendengar yang sesekali menganggukkan kepala layaknya ombak bergulung. Dibandingkan tenggelam dalam topik yang berupa kabar burung, aku memilih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Trauma yang kurasakan telah berhasil kuatasi. Kehidupanku setelah penculikan itu mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Aku merasa mereka akan membawaku pergi. Ayah dan Neji mengajakku, bertolak dari satu psikiater ke psikater lainnya. Aku masih terlalu kecil saat itu. Namun, ingatan seseorang yang mengorbankan dirinya terbenam di dalam otak ini. Hari-hari ketika aku menghitung jumlah anak di dalam ruangan yang berkurang setiap harinya. Hari-hari ketika teriakan selalu terdengar mencekam.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari markas, kehidupanku bukannya telah lolos dari maut dan penyiksaan. Beberapa orang dari markas ternyata masih hidup. Mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka padaku. Tembakan menghadangku, memaksaku untuk bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, berlari, dan kembali bersembunyi. Aku nyaris menyerah dan memang ingin menyerah. Apa untungnya aku kabur jika berakhir juga di tangan mereka? Aku belajar kematian. Belajar rasa takut.

Tanganku dicengkeram. Seorang pria bahkan berusaha mematahkan dua kaki yang seakan hanya terdiri dari tulang dibalut kulit ini. Tanpa belas kasih, aku bisa mendengar suara tulangku. Namun, aku terkejut ketika pria-pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Mereka menggeliat dan memegangi kaki mereka. Senjata api mereka terjatuh tepat di depanku. Aku merangkak, mencoba membawa senapan tersebut ke tanganku.

Aku menjadi pembunuh untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku sendiri.

"Hinata?" Aku sontak menoleh dan mendapati sirat keheranan dari teman-temanku.

Mereka menanyakan keadaanku dan kukatakan bahwa aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Mereka tertawa kecil seraya silih memberikan jitakan ringan di atas kepalaku. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa seseorang di sisi kelas tengah mengarahkan sepasang oniksnya padaku.

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengajakku bicara. Bukan hanya aku. Dia sangat tertutup pada semua orang di kelas ini. Pemuda itu kerapkali terlihat berakrab ria dengan buku kecil di tangan, seakan dia tidak peduli dengan tetek-bengek di sekelilinginya. Angin berembus, mengalihkan pandanganku ketika helaian rambutku berkibar sembarang. Aku disibukkan dengan menata kembali rambutku yang sudah pasti berantakan sekarang.

Begitu melihat ke kursi sang pemuda, sepasang oniks telah tanggal dariku.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

Aku terbelalak saat berhadapan dengan sosok yang kukenal. Kami tengah berada di permakaman, di depan nisan bertuliskan nama "Hidan". Sebuket bunga lili dariku telah kuletakkan di depan nisan. Ketika hendak kembali, aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut membawa sebuket bunga anggrek di tangannya. Melewati tubuhku, Sasuke berlutut dan meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa.

Pertanyaanku diinterupsi olehnya ketika sang pemuda terlebih dahulu menarik tanganku dan menggulung lengan seragamku. Ya, perban melilit nyaris di seluruh lenganku.

"Kau menggunakan kemampuan itu?"

"Kau melupakanku, Hinata?"

Sekelebat kenangan tertoreh di benakku layaknya gulungan film. Ketika aku berada dalam masa penyekapan, ada seorang anak lelaki yang penakut. Dia selalu menyendiri, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan apa pun. Ketika ketakutan, dia akan beringsut ke sudut ruangan dengan tubuh menggigil hebat. Aku duduk di sisinya saat itu, menempelkan punggungku ke punggungnya. Kami tidak saling bicara. Namun, anak lelaki itu menempel padaku laksana perangko. Dia terus menarik ujung pakaianku tanpa berucap apa pun. Beberapa anak menjulukinya "anak ayam".

"Kau anak yang waktu itu …?"

Uchiha muda di depanku memberikan anggukan kecil.

Pemuda ini adalah salah satu saksi ketika Hidan menurunkan kemampuannya padaku. Aku ingat bahwa aku bertemu dengannya di tengah hutan.

Kondisinya terpojok. Sasuke kecil berusaha meloloskan dari tangan-tangan penjaga yang berusaha membawanya kembali. Aku melihat kejadian itu ketika bersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Tulang kakiku patah. Aku tak dapat menolongnya atau melarikan diri. Namun, melihat bocah cengeng itu dipenuhi air mata dan ingus yang berleleran, aku tidak bisa diam saja.

Aku mencoba meraih ranting tajam di dekatku. Namun, kaki ini menjadi pengganjal, membuatku jatuh menelungkup tanpa bisa menahan rintihan yang melesak keluar. Beberapa penjaga yang mendengar mencari sumber suara, mereka mencariku. Aku bersyukur kala itu, ranting yang kuinginkan berada di tanganku tepat saat persembunyianku diketahui. Sasuke dan penjaga yang ada di sana melihat aksiku. Aku yang menusukkan ranting tajam ke kedua kaki milikku sendiri. Semua penjaga tumbang, mereka tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan luka seperti itu. Sasuke berteriak, menghampiriku, dan mencoba membawaku kabur. Namun, tubuhnya saat itu lebih kecil dariku. Dia tidak sanggup menggendongku. Kami berdua terjatuh beberapakali dan nyaris menyerah.

Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Rasanya memoriku mulai kusut. Kenangan terakhir dari peristiwa mengerikan itu adalah diriku dan beberapa tawanan yang berhasil diselamatkan pihak kepolisian.

"Aku orang yang kauselamatkan, Hinata. Aku mencoba memastikan bahwa nama anak perempuan saat itu adalah 'Hyuuga Hinata' dengan kanji yang sama denganmu. Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahkan satu kelas."

* * *

Kedekatanku dengan Sasuke menjadi buah bibir di seantero kelas. Iruka-sensei bahkan menggoda hubungan kami berdua. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menautkan alis, pertanda bingung, ketika ditanya apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kami berteman sejak lama jika dihitung pertemuan kami sewaktu kanak-kanak. Kami pernah melewatkan kengerian bersama dan lolos dari jurang kematian itu bersama. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa bersikap posesif seperti ini. Dia yang mengetahui kemampuanku secara rutin mengecek lenganku, mencari luka baru yang kubuat.

"Jangan selalu bergantung pada kemampuan itu. Kau telah menyakiti dirimu sendiri," wanti sang pemuda sembari membasuh luka baru di lengan atasku. Aku menyernyit menahan nyeri ketika cairan itu merembes di antara luka.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"

"Tadi pagi aku menemukan seorang pelajar yang menyuntikan cairan ke lengannya dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kemungkinan besar itu karena _overdosis_. Aku melukai lenganku untuk mengeluarkan cairan itu dari tubuhnya."

Sasuke menyudahi acara merawat lukaku, meletakkan kotak kesehatan, dan duduk kembali di depanku. Ruang kesehatan menyisakan kami berdua yang saling pandang. Sampai akhirnya, aku sadar bahwa bibirku tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, menyisakan kelembapan di bibirku.

"Kau harus menyayangi dirimu sendiri. Pria itu memberikanmu kekuatan bukan untuk membuatmu seperti ini."

Aku dan Sasuke tidak membahas soal kecupan barusan. Tanpa bahasan atau pun konfirmasi, kami berdua mengerti bahwa hubungan kami setelah ini bukan lagi sebatas teman.

* * *

Apa? Apa yang telah kulupakan dari Sasuke? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil ketika melihat tatapannya? Kenapa pemuda itu melihatku dengan sirat sendu? Aku tak pernah mempertanyakan itu pada kekasihku. Kututup rapat rasa penasaranku dan kujalani hubungan ini sebagaimanamestinya.

"Kaki itu …?" Sasuke memperhatikanku yang tengah mengenakan sepatu. Dia melihat pada kedua kaki artifisialku. Kaki palsu.

"Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu," jawabku singkat. Aku tak ingin merusak kencan kami hari ini dengan pembahasan seputar penculikanku di masa lalu. Itu akan memperburuk suasana hatiku. Bukankah sebuah kencan seharusnya menyenangkan?

Museum adalah tempat yang kami berdua pilih untuk menikmati saat-saat santai bersama. Kami menikmati panganan di depan gedung, mengagumi setiap lukisan yang terpajang, dan merekam kebersamaan kami dalam foto. Kami berbagi senyuman bahagia, yang hanya kami sunggingkan satu sama lain. Beberapa pengunjung melihat kami dengan pandangan iri, yang lainnya tersenyum geli. Museum hari ini tampak begitu ramai. Gedung yang dipakai diperuntukkan untuk banyak acara. Lantai satu digunakan untuk pameran busana, lantai dua untuk museum, lantai tiga untuk bazar, dan seperti itu seterusnya sampai lantai teratas. Aku dan Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke lantai sepuluh ketika alarm berdering nyaring. Beberapa manusia bersenjata tampak keluar dari persembunyian. Mereka menodongku dan Sasuke, menitahkan kami untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam.

"Kami sudah menyandera dua pengunjung. Pengunjung lain kami serahkan padamu," dia berucap entah pada siapa.

Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang. Aku mencoba meraih pisau lipatku dan berhasil. Aku melukai pergelangan tanganku. Pergelangan kedua orang itu terluka, sama sepertiku. Namun, senjata di tangan mereka tidak juga terlepas. Mereka berusaha menyerangku dan Sasuke, membuatku kembali melukai pahaku. Paling tidak, bagian itu bukanlah artifisial.

Mereka terguling dan mengerang kesakitan. Aku berusaha meraih senjata mereka. Namun, tembakan menyapaku sebelum tangan ini bisa meraih senjata mereka. Peluru demi peluru ditembakkan, merusak senjata api yang ingin kudapatkan. Sasuke menarikku, membuat tubuh kami terhalang pilar besar. Aku mendengar teriakan di mana-mana. Mengerikan. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Para peneror ini.

Ah, politik. Otakku berputar. Politik bilateral yang menjerumuskan masyarakat sipil pada tradisi "tumbal". Menyudutkan penguasa agar menyerahkan diri dan tunduk pada rezim lain yang ingin mereka dirikan. Dunia ini jauh lebih kumuh dari penangkaran hewan di suatu negara yang kutahu.

Tembakan terdengar. Aku melihat bahu Sasuke terkena tembakan. Pemilik surai hitam itu meringis. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Aku melukai pinggangku sendiri. Namun, beberapa orang yang tidak terkena kekuatanku masih bisa bergerak dan mengarahkan tembakan mereka padaku.

"Kami meletakkan bom dengan daya ledak tinggi di gedung ini. Jika dalam waktu yang ditentukan penguasa di kota ini tidak menuruti kemauan kami, bom itu akan meledak."

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tubuhku telah berlumuran darahku sendiri. Rasa sakit di sana-sini menjalar dan kini, mereka mengatakan bahwa ada bom yang dipendam di suatu tempat. Bagian tubuh mana yang harus kukorbankan? Aku menyernyit. Kepalaku terasa pusing akibat darah yang terus menerus menetes. Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipiku lalu menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya.

Aku ingat.

 _Aku dan Sasuke dikepung oleh banyak penjaga. Kondisiku tidak lagi memungkinkan untuk menggunakan kemampuanku. Aku telah mengorbankan kaki milikku yang tak mungkin bisa pulih seperti sediakala. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sampai pertolongan datang? Aku menggigit bawahku teramat keras hingga berdarah._

 _Sasuke terus merunduk dan menarik bajuku, kebiasaannya selama di markas. Namun, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya berhenti menggigil. Sasuke melepaskan jemari mungilnya dari bajuku. Dia justru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku, menyapu cairan merah di sana. Bola mataku seolah hendak mencuat keluar ketika Sasuke mengecap jemarinya yang telah berlumuran darahku. Dia menelan darahku!_

 _Hal di luar dugaan terjadi. Sasuke meraih pisau dari saku jasad penjaga di dekat kami dan memotong tangan kanannya, membuat senjata berserakan entah untuk yang keberapakalinya. Anak yang semula cengeng itu kini berlari menyongsong sosok penjaga yang kesakitan, menahan rasa sakit di lengannya sendiri, dan menembakkan peluru ke tubuh mereka._

 _Aku melihat wajah pucat sang pemuda dipenuhi cipratan darah. Oniks gulita yang selalu kudapati memancarkan ketakutan, kala itu memancarkan rasa lega dan kesedihan … juga rasa sakit._

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sasuke berlari ke arah salah seorang peneror. Nekat, sang pemuda meraih senjata api tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ujarnya. Suara sang pemuda terdengar begitu jelas meskipun dalam jarak yang tidak dekat.

Suasana ini amat familiar. _Déjà vu_ bagiku. Ini sama seperti ketika Hidan menyelamatkanku! Aku tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Aku baru saja membuka mulut ketika Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman teduh miliknya. Teriakanku membahana bertepatan dengan suara peluru yang menembus jantung Sasuke. Seluruh penjahat berhasil dilumpuhkan. Nyawa adalah bayaran besar dari kemampuan ini. Jika menggadaikan nyawa, penjahat yang tidak terlihat pun akan terkena efek kemampuan ini. Sama seperti yang Hidan lakukan.

Namun, masalah belum selesai begitu saja. Bom masih aktif. Tubuhku telah sedemikiankakunya sampai tidak tahu caranya bergerak. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan sosok Sasuke di sini. Biarlah bom itu meledak dan memusnahkan kami semua.

Ketika diselamatkan Hidan, aku begitu pengecut. Aku meninggalkan penyelamatku meregang nyawa seorang diri di antara penjahat-penjahat bengis. Kali ini, dengan Sasuke, aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang serupa. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin mati dengannya.

Sejak awal bertemu, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Sosoknya yang ketakutan. Sosoknya yang memberanikan diri. Semuanya terpatri rapi. Aku ingin membingkai kenangan itu dengan akhir yang indah, melewatkan kematian bersama tanpa rasa sepi.

Namun, senyuman Sasuke yang amat jarang diperlihatkannya terbayang. Dia yang selalu berdedikasi merawat lukaku. Akankah dia senang melihatku seperti ini? Aku hanya menyia-nyiakan usahanya.

Tubuhku terasa lemas, pandanganku mengabur karena air mata. Namun, setitik alasan membuatku mengabaikan hambatan tersebut. Aku bangkit usai membaringkan Sasuke di sisi dinding. Aku melihat wajah lelapnya dan kukatakan kepadanya, "Aku akan kembali. Itu pasti."

Suara detik jarum jam seakan menjadi petunjuk bahwa jarakku sudah sedemikian dekat dengan bom tersebut. Kukayuh kakiku dalam lari yang kian kencang. Peluhku tampak kemilau di antara lampu yang menerpa. Ketika melihat benda merah yang diduga bom, aku lekas meraihnya. Waktu di bom itu menunjukkan tiga puluh detik. Waktuku. Waktu kami untuk lolos dari maut. Aku segera berlari menaiki anak tangga, mencoba mencapai atap bangunan.

Tanganku mencengkeram benda tersebut dan melemparkannya ke langit sekencang mungkin. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku menyayat leherku sendiri. Bom itu lantas meledak laksana disayat. Suaranya kencang dan efek ledakannya sangat kuat. Tubuhku tidak mampu menahan dorongan ledakan dan terbawa hingga ke sisi atap bangunan yang menjulang. Tumitkulah yang menjadi tumpuan ketika tubuh ini berada di antara lantai dan udara.

Kemudian, aku terhempas dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kejahatan tidak pernah berakhir setelahnya. Di mana pun, orang yang hatinya disusupi kegelapan, orang yang telinganya mendengar bisikan iblis, selalu ada. Mereka ada dan menimpakan kebengisan mereka pada dunia ini dan penghuninya, yaitu manusia. Manusia yang mengiba kebaikan dan kejahatan, manakah yang sesungguhnya menjadi korban? Keduanyakah?

Bertahun-tahun melanjutkan kehidupan seperti ayalnya dahulu. Aku masih hidup, terus mengorbankan diriku. Melukai diriku untuk melukai orang lain dan untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya. Di usiaku yang baru menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, aku kehilangan dua tanganku. Tubuhku seperti tubuh artifisal. Aku tidak bisa merasakan gatal di kedua kaki dan tanganku. Mereka hanya buatan. Mereka tidak bisa disayat. Di luar dugaan, orang-orang yang dahulu diculik bersamaku dan Sasuke muncul di depanku. Mereka menawarkan diri menunjang kehidupanku. Mereka mencariku, mencari gadis yang mereka dapati menerima kekuatan.

"Jika kau bosan hidup, teruskanlah. Kau hanya punya sedikit bagian tubuh untuk bisa dikorbankan. Apa kau ingin mati?" Toneri, salah satu dari orang yang pernah diculik, menasehatiku. Dia bekerja di sebuah organisasi yang memberikan perlindungan bagi korban kejahatan.

Jika aku masih hidup, kupikir tidak adil. Hidan dan Sasuke mati untuk orang lain dengan kekuatan mereka. Aku? Aku masih bisa bernapas dan menyia-nyiakan kekuatanku. Ya, kukatakan pula itu pada Toneri. Dia hanya melihatku dengan sirat yang tak bisa kuterjemahkan.

"Dirimu sendiri saja telah menjadi kekuatan bagi orang lain. Esensimu dan eksistensimu adalah kekuatan, Hinata. Bagi kami. Bagi Hidan. Terlebih, bagi Sasuke."

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Gigi-geligiku tanggap, menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Aku menahan isakan yang hendak keluar. Namun, pada akhirnya isakan tersebut keluar jua, dalam sebuah untaian nada yang syahdu. Toneri menepuk punggungku perlahan beberapa kali. Aku memberikan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Aku menyanggupi penawarannya.

Hei, Sasuke. Tidak apakah jika setelah ini aku hidup normal tanpa kemampuanku? Adilkah jika aku masih hidup, sementara kau mengorbankan nyawamu?

Beritahu aku.

Kumohon.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks_!

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
